End of the Golden Witch/Truth
The following describes the truth of what happened behind-the-scenes in End of the Golden Witch. Culprit: Sayo Yasuda Accomplices: Everyone except Natsuhi, Krauss and Erika. Before the murders: Erika Furudo arrived on the island and met Maria in the garden. Sayo's goal had already changed in this episode, and had long before the family conference called Natsuhi as "the man from 19 years ago." The intention was to get revenge on her, since all that she went through was because of Natsuhi's past actions that resulted in her injury. Sayo easily bribed the adults with gold and the promise of making Natsuhi confess to hiding Kinzo's death. She herself continued making the calls to Natsuhi. Sayo prepared a murder prank to frighten Natsuhi, having the adults convince Jessica, George, Battler and Maria that they were playing a prank against Erika. The first twilight: Battler pretended he found Rosa, Maria, George, and Jessica dead and screamed upon waking up. The magic circle on the wall was drawn by them the night before when Erika was in the lobby. The four victims were covered with blankets as soon as they were discovered, thus Erika could not see their corpses and assumed that they were really dead. Genji also pretended to be dead. Krauss was kidnapped by Sayo and supposedly brought to the secret VIP room. After calling Natsuhi and allowing her to hear Krauss' voice, Sayo killed him. Later, the people pretending to be dead went into hiding, then Sayo killed them all. During the previous night, Eva, to make the mystery game more interesting, gave Erika the idea of the seals, and Eva herself sealed the room she knew Genji would play dead in. The knock and letter: The scene in which an "impossible knock" is heard is from Battler's perspective. However it's later revealed in this episode that his perspective was not objective, also proven by the fact that he saw Shannon and Kanon together; even though Erika was in the same room when everyone was gathered, she was told that Kanon was doing something else."Because as far as I know as the detective, Kanon-san was not present in the parlor...I was told that he had gone off to prepare a guest bedroom for me, the unexpected visitor."(Twilight of the Golden Witch manga, Chapter 20) No knock existed, and no letter was placed. However, Kanon made the gesture of grabbing the letter from the floor, a letter he had on himself from the start, meaning he never actually "placed" it. The second twilight: Hideyoshi's death is not given a solution in official materials, but given that the bodies of the first twilight were covered with blankets and Hideyoshi was an accomplice, it is likely that he faked his death and was covered up with a blanket as well. Erika saw him being carried off but because his body was covered, she could not determine the state of his corpse and assumed he was really dead. After Natsuhi left the closet she was hiding in, Sayo tossed a button inside to be found by Erika. Having prepared everything to corner her, Erika presents evidence and even read's Natsuhi's diaries to everyone, forcing her to finally admit her sin against the 'the man from 19 years ago' and asks to be forgiven. The rest is left unknown as the game was suspended. Category:Truth